IN VITRO MODELS AND CELL CULTURE CORE (CORE C ) ABSTRACT The Cells and Tissue Core was established to provide airway cells for use in differentiated airway models and in vitro gene transfer experiments. The use of these models is required for understanding the pathophysiology of CF and for studies of CFTR gene transfer to airway epithelia. The purpose of this core is to provide centralized access to non-CF and CF tissue and airway cells used for model systems to assess gene transfer to the airway and pathophysiology in CF. The Specific Aims are: 1. Generation of in vitro models of pig, ferret and human airway epithelia. 2. Acquisition of Non-CF and CF human tissue. 3. Characterization of in vitro models and native epithelia. 4. Development of new methods and models for the study of pig and ferret airway epithelia. 5. Amplification and storage of pig and ferret fibroblasts, cells, and tissues. 6. Teach investigators at the University of Iowa and other institutions how to successfully implement the methods for our in vitro model systems. 7. Record keeping relevant to tissue acquisition, cell cultures, and phenotypes. 8. Obtain all required approvals and maintain accurate records for cell and animal studies for regulatory committees. 9. Provision of cells and tissues to investigators at other institutions. 10. Production of cultured cells for investigators in the PPG. This Core brings the expertise of a highly motivated and technically sophisticated staff to the benefit of PPG investigators. As a result, it allows investigators to focus their unique expertise on questions of high relevance to CF.